dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruyi's Royal Love in the Palace
Details *'Title:' 如懿传 / Ru Yi Zhuan *'English title:' Ruyi's Royal Love in the Palace *'Also known as:' 后宫·如懿传 / Hou Gong Ru Yi Zhuan / Inner Palace: Legend of Ruyi *'Episodes:' 87 *'Broadcast network:' Tencent Video *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Aug-20 to 2018-Oct-15 *'Air time:' 20:00 Monday to Thursday (2 episodes back to back) Synopsis The road to becoming an empress is paved with treachery. Ruyi (Zhou Xun) is a consort who quickly learns to navigate the treacherous politics of the royal court and move up the ranks. After becoming Empress, Ruyi still must survive the many conspiracies against her. Her relationship with Emperor Qianlong (Wallace Huo) becomes eroded even when Ruyi is able to overcome the challenges. Can Ruyi maintain her role as Empress under such difficult circumstances? “Ruyi's Royal Love in the Palace” is a 2018 Chinese drama series directed by Wang Jun. It is adapted from the novel Hou Gong Ru Yi Zhuan by Liu Lianzi and is a sequel to the critically acclaimed 2011 television drama “Empresses in the Palace.” Cast *Zhou Xun as Ruyi / Qingying **Huangyang Tian Tian as young Ruyi *Wallace Huo as Hongli **Xu Wang Zi as young Hongli ;The Harem *Janine Chang as Hailan *Dong Jie as Fucha Langhua *Tong Yao as Gao Xiyue *Xin Zhi Lei as Jin Yuyan, later Imperial Noble Consort Shujia *Li Chun as Wei Yanwan, mother of the future Jiaqing Emperor *Chen Hao Yu as Yihuan *Zeng Yi Xuan as Ah Ruo, later Noble Lady Rui *Hu Ke as Su Lvyun *Li Qin as Han Xiangjian *Cao Xi Wen as Chen Wanyin *Zhang Jia Ning as Balin Meiruo *He Hong Shan as Bai Ruiji *Yu Zi Yang as Lu Muping *Han Dan Tong as Huang Qiying, Imperial Concubine Yi *Zhao Ke as Borjigit Eyinzhu, later Consort Yu *Liu Yu Pu (刘玉璞) as Bai'ergesi, later Imperial Concubine Shen *Jiang Rui Jia as Wang Fuzhi (scenes deleted) *Wang Mian (王冕) as First Class Female Attendant Xi *Song Qing Lin as First Class Female Attendant Lu *Zhu Jue (朱珏) as Noble Lady Rui *Sun Wen Ting as First Class Female Attendant Gong *Huang Lu Lu as First Class Female Attendant Bai *Zhao Ruo Xi as First Class Female Attendant Xiu ;Others *Jing Chao as Ling Yunche, imperial guard. *Wang Wei as Miaoqian *Yuan Wen Kang as Jiang Yubin, imperial physician. *Yu Shao Qun as Anji Bosang *Wang Jin Song as Naerbu *Li Guang Jie as Prince Yu *Wang Quan You as Qiru *Gao Lan Cun as Gao Bin *Qin Yan as Zhang Tingyu *Ma Wei Fu as Liu Tongxun *Jia Yan Long (贾延龙) as Fuca Fuheng *Yang Shuo (杨烁) as Xu An *Fang Xiao Li as Madame Na *Meng Xiu as Madame Wei *Tian Miao as Nanny Tian *Cai Wen Yan as Madame Fuca *Huang De Yi as Tian Jun *Song Jia Teng as Jia Qi *Han Qun Ying (韩英群) as Astrologer *Zhao Xiao Lin (张晓林) as An Duo *Wang Liu Sheng (王留胜) as Physician Zhao *Wang Zhi Min (王之民) as Physician Xu ;Royal Family *Vivian Wu as Zhenhuan, royal mother of Hongli. *Joan Chen as Yixiu, aunt of Ruyi. *Zhang Feng Yi as Yongzheng *Xu Mei Ling as Grand Concubine Ji *Li Jie as Hongshi **Ma Qi Yue (马启越) as young Hongshi *Guan Xue Ying as Princess Hejing **Wu Yu Jue as young Princess Hejing *Ye Kai Wen as child Yonghuang **Wang Jian He (王柬禾) as teen Yonghuang **Ding Qiao as adult Yonghuang *Yu Yao as Yonglian *Liu Ze Yu as teen Yongzhang **Cheng Xing Yuan (程星源) as adult Yongzhang *Rong Zi Shan as child Yongcheng **Hu Xian Xu as teen Yongcheng **An Jie (安杰) as adult Yongcheng *Wu Ze Jin Xi as child Yongqi, son of Hailan. **Bian Cheng as teen Yongqi **Qu Chu Xiao as adult Yongqi *Chi Xu Xuan Ze (池徐轩哲) as child Yongrong **Zhang Jin Ze (张津泽) as adult Yongrong *Lin Jing Zhe (林靖喆) as child Yongqi, son of Ruyi. **Ye Sheng Tong as teen Yongqi **Xu Ling Chen as young adult Yongqi *Xuan Lu as Grand Princess Duanshu, eldest daughter of Zhenhuan. *Wang He Run as Grand Princess Roushu, second daughter of Zhenhuan. *Dong Li Wu You as Yongxing **Zhang Yao Yang (张耀阳) as child Yongxing *Ma Bo Quan as Yongxuan *He Xin Rui as Jingyan *Wei Zi Han as Yongyan *Li Yi Ru (李宜儒) as Lady Sirin Gioro *Ma Ya Nan as Lady Ilari ;Attendants *Shen Bao Ping as Su Peisheng *Huang You Ming as Li Yu, personal eunuch of Hongli. *Chen Xiao Yun as Suoxin, trusted maid of Ruyi. *Zheng Shui Jing as Lingzhi, maid of Ruyi. *Chen Qi as Yunzhi, maid of Ruyi. *Qi Huan as Rong Pei, maid of Ruyi. *Gong Xiao Xuan as Yuhu, personal maid of Hongli. *Guo Hong as Fujia, personal maid of Zhenhuan. *Hu Ming as Wang Qin, Head Eunuch. *Li Qi (李奇) as Sanbao, personal eunuch of Ruyi. *Jiang Xue Ming as Jinzhong, servant of Qianlong. *Xia Nan as Lixin, personal maid of Jin Yuyan. *Meng Zhao Zhong as Zhao Jiuxiao, friend of Ling Yunche. *Wu Qian as Tian Yunjiao, concubine of Prince Rong, Yongqi *Ma Bo (马波) as Zhao Yitai, servant of Langhua. *Chen Mu Yi as Wang Chan, eunuch of Wei Yanwan. *Liu Zi Kai (刘子恺) as Qian Shuangxi, maid of Gao Xiyue. *Zhang Ju Ju (张举举) as Jin Bao, eunuch of Qianlong. *Zhang Yan Yan as Xiuxia, maid of Yixiu. *Yu Tong (俞瞳) as Qinli *Zhang Yu Xi as Shui Linglong *Bai Lan as Kexin, maid of Su Lvyun. *Wang Zi Wen (王梓芠) as Ah Bao, maid of Meiruo. *Lin Cheng as Zhenshu, maid of Jin Yuyan. *Zhou Xiao Qin as Palace maid Yan *Min Chun Xiao as Sulian *Kong Qian Qian as Moxin, maid of Gao Xiyue. *Wang Xiao Cheng as Lianxin, maid of Langhua. *Liu Jia as Yexin, maid of Hailan. *Wang Chun as Chunchan, maid of Wei Yanwan. *Yang Liu as Lancui, maid of Wei Yanwan. *Wang Jing Ya as Shunxin *Ding Liu Yan as Suyun *Li Meng Yang as Xingxuan *Gao Dong Yu (高冬雨) as Ha Li *Zhang Xin Ying as Xinyan *Chen Meng Xi as Xi Po *Li Lin Fei as Shuizhi *Huang Wen (黄雯) as Huaixin *Zhao Jing (赵菁) as Duoyun *Zhong Wei Hua as Cheng Han *Chen Zhuo (陈卓) as Wufu *Tu Yu Fang as Han Niang *Liu Zi Kai as Qian Shuangxi *Lin Xi as Xiao Lei'zi *Wang Pei Dong (王培栋) as Xiao Lizi *Chang Cheng as Xiao Guizi *Yuan Jing Yi (袁祎一) as Ai'er *Zhang Meng Han (张梦寒) *Ma Lan (马兰) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel Hou Gong Ru Yi Zhuan (后宫·如懿传) by Liu Lianzi (流潋紫) *'Screenwriter:' Liu Lianzi (流潋紫) *'Director:' Wang Jun *'Producer:' Huang Lan (黄澜) Notes *'Filming period:' 2016-Aug-15 to 2017-May-04 (264 days) *The original novel was written as a sequel to Empresses in the Palace. *Ranks of imperial consorts: Empress, Imperial Noble Consort, Noble Consort, Consort, Concubine, Noble Lady, First Class Female Attendant, Second Class Female Attendant, Female Attendant External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:QQ Category:Historical Category:New Classics Media